Wanna fight?
Yuki has a lot on his mind and makes the mistake of going to Cross to vent. Setting: Neutral/Square territory * Yuki` touch Cross * Cross slowly looks at Yuki * Yuki` "I'm not looking for trouble this time I swear." * Cross decides to be a troll and gags convincingly like he's had too many drinks * Cross oh whoops he might actually have something interesting to say * Yuki` jumps back, just in CASE. "Dammit Cross.." * Cross smiles haplessly? * Cross is p drunk actually, lets not do that again lest we tempt fate "Vhat." * Yuki` "If you throw up on me, I will never forgive you and I will make your life a living hell." It's hard to tell if he's teasing him, or if he's completely serious. * Cross "Ja vhatever mann if I barf, I barf." * Cross stays on the park bench. Lightning street was fun to observe. "Vhat haff you got to say." * Yuki` sighs, keeping his distance, just iin case, "...nothing really...just been kind of out of it lately." * Cross "You? Out of it? Und vhy vould you come talk to me in zhese times?" he'd seen some weird noise happening on twitter... "Can't go to your usual vents, ja?" * Yuki` shakes his head, "Not really. Kinda went to go stir some shit up, but it didn't really help." * Cross hiccups softly, that wasn't faked. "Noo, it usually doesn't unless zhat's your goal to begin vith. Distraction from important shit is... mehh. Harder zhan it looks." * Yuki` "It is....I didn't really know what else to do though." He sighs, "I'm sure I got some brownie points from Steven at least..." * Cross lazes. He had nothing to do since his workshift was cancelled. Permanently. Thanks restaurant. He needed a new cover job... "Not sure if you're being sarcastic, friend." * Yuki` laughs, "I...uh...well, you'll know when you go by that street, I suppose." He loves how easy it is for him to burst someone's hot water pipes. "I'm just not good at figuring out personal stuff so I just go break things." * Cross "I like psychologie, but.... gonna be honest here, I don't fucking get emotions eizher." * Cross takes the patient-guided approach and lets Yuki do most of the talking. Maybe the guy would say some little tibit he could file away for later. Alongside 'check mafia side for damage and get free brownie points for helping' * Yuki` "I didn't know you were into psycol...psychol..." fuck it, "That kind of thing. You don't seem the type at all.." * Cross "Into psych?" * Cross oh wow * Yuki` "Yeah, that." * Cross "Hahhh, nonono I don't do zhe whole therapy ding, I shtudied perception. Perception of sound, moshtly." and maybe a couple courses on psychopharmacology, heh * Cross IS GERMAN, HE IS USED TO ASSHUGE WORDS. * Yuki` looks like he's a little confused, but he nods anyways. "Oh..uh, right" * Cross omg he is so clueless it's cute. He's a bit on the lethargic side to really go anything atm but talk. * Cross "You haff no idea vhat I just said." he states, tone flat. * Yuki` immediately gets a little defensive. "N..no, I totally get the thing about..preceptions and...sound and...all that.." * Cross "Perceive. Means much like sensing zhings." that wasn't true. He sensed Yuki's tone of voice and perceived it as defensiveness. More brain involved in perception. But Yuki wouldn't get it and his accent would make it damn hard to explain anyway * Cross "I learn about how people sense sound in zheir mind, helps me undershtand vhat music does." * Yuki` still tries to play along. "Right! Right! I totally knew that, you didn't need to explain it..." He fidgets for a moment, "Sounds neat though..." * Cross hehehhee this was making his afternoon * Cross "Mmhmm." * Cross "But no seriously, vhat's been going on vith tvitter? It sounds like everybody's decided to shtop making sense." * Yuki` will be careful about which aspect of the twitter goings on he responds to. "What do you mean?" * Cross "Sounded like somebody took Bit's phone? Und Frankie was typing vhat I could only describe as buzzing desperation." Frankie was none of Yuki's business, nor his own really. But he did like hearing opinions. * Cross Bit wasn't his business either, now that he considered it Blc * Yuki` "Yeah, some jackass got ahold of Bit's phone so I had to go out and take care of business, and I don't know what that hot-headed Mafioso jerkoff is up to...fuck that guy..." Whoops, he hadn't meant to address the Frankie thing, but whatever. * Cross chuckles as if he's enjoying this too much "Mann, banditos getting things shtolen... hahh... ja I fucking couldn't make heads or tails of a lot of texts last night, zhat at least explains a few..." * Cross so he didn't know much about frankie's freaking out, which was probably good. Kid's orange anyway. * Yuki` "It's not funny.." he growls, though he tries to keep himself well behaved. "I don't even know, but fuck, he got a promotion or some shit? Ha...what a waste...he's just gonna fuck it up, and even if he doesn't, I sure as hell plan on not making it easy on him." * Cross note to self: yuki causing shit for withdrawal frankie. other note: yuki really does give a shit about bit's welfare. Would've thought him more the unattached fling type. Neat. "It's /kind/ of funny...." he sounds almost apologetic for his amusement, though no less amused. * Yuki` "Ahh..whatever..." This wasn't exactly helping his mood any. It was unusual for him to get so worked up. Especially not for this long. * Cross just chills and lets yuki vent as he pleases. he seems pretty mad about the whole bit thing. something. he assumes there's more to it than the guy's saying. * Yuki` isn't sure what to make of Cross's silence, and maybe he shouldn't have gone on like he did, especially his desire to make trouble for Frankie since he got promoted. "Come on, man, don't just sit there." * Cross wiggles his legs on the bench "Hey mann I'm entitled to my thinking." and drinking, which he is also doing, "It's been a long unemployed day. ...." * Cross looks at yuki. "Vanna fight?" why the fuck not. * Yuki` looks at Cross like he's crazy. Well, he IS likely drunk, so it's hard to tell if he was even thinking straight at all. "...why?" * Cross "I haff nozhing to do all day till I go bozher mafia family later, you're mad as shit about /somezhing/, und to be perfectly honest, ve're probably not looking good to our respectif factions by shtanding here being amicable." * Cross and yes, he is catching on that big words seems to go over yuki's head just a little. time to test the waters aka dive headfirst * Yuki` humours the idea. He certainly did have a lot of excess energy right now, and maybe it would help him blow off some steam. Still, Cross was Mafia, this could be a trick. After a moments consideration, he responds, "Alright...sure, you wanna fight, let's fight." * Cross heaves himself off his bench seat. "I vanna see how your vibe vorks anyvay. It's not like zhat robot or Bits..." he cracks every one of his knuckles and they are all awfully loud. * Yuki` "You've fought with them before?" he asks, genuinely curious. Inwardly he hopes he knows what he's getting into, after all, Steven even commented how poor his stamina was. Still, he was looking forward to a god brawl. A part of him really needed this. * Cross gets his neck to crack too, gross. "Not so much fight as encountered, heh." someone's got a really sick bass beat playing from their car stereo, looks like it's tap and jumpstyle today. "Hahaha, let's do zhis." * Yuki` tries to keep his own stance loose, save for his arms, which were obviously very taut. His weight shifts from one leg to the other, as if he were trying to ground himself in some manner, "Ladies first, Cross..." he replies with a cheeky smirk. * Cross grins as if this response just made his day. He uses predominantly footwork to try to close the gap between him and yuki, as well as build vibe. His arms are free to misdirect his intended movement. His stilted movement gives the illusion of being unpredictable, though he never misses a beat. No attacks just yet, he didn't pull out the range card unless things were bad. * Yuki` is almost certain Cross is drunk now, but there was still an odd rhythm to what he was doing, wasn't there? Still, he wasn't at all comfortable with having Cross getting to close just yet, and does a couple of sharp movements with his arms to get the momentum started, and blasts a gust of ice and snow in Cross's direction. Not looking to hurt him so much as to get him off balance. * Cross ...at the hospital still, whatever - tap moves keep him from falling completely. "Are you going to just push me avay all afternoon, I vonder?" he thinks aloud. Not visible, he uses his groove to force a number of bruises and cuts together, taking stock of what he has available. Not much to really deal a winning blow - best he keep provoking Yuki. * Yuki` is still very aware of Cross's vibe and what it does. He's hesitant to outright attack him, knowing that he'd turn it around on him in a second, but he couldn't keep this up with out constant motion either. "I guess you're right, where's the fun in that?" Abruptly, he changes the direction of the flow of ice, this time leaving the ground in a slick layer of ice, though he's ready to follow up with a physical attack if Cross gets too close. * Cross "SchweinHHNGH." he crashes. He was not bad at /all/ in fighting prone on the ground, but with Yuki's vibe being largely immobilizing in his view, he'd have to force a ground fight if he didn't want to just lie around getting completely frozen. He draws from the pain all his cuts would feel if otherwise exposed, trying to judge the gap he's got to force it over. Hmm, gotta be about fifteen feet. He could do it, provided it was a jab or two and nothing continuous. He aims for Yuki's knees, trying to get to his own feet while the faint amber trails off him toward his target. If not for the painful distraction Cross would be utterly prone right now. * Yuki` was practically waiting for Cross to pull something like that, but even though he was waiting for it, it didn't make it any easier to deal with the dull pain that coursed through him. As hard as he tried to keep himself standing, his own weight put an additional pressure on top of the pain and he soon dropped to his hands and knees to try and lessen it. "Ahh...shit.." he growls, closing the distance between them and trying to get a hold of Cross to keep him down on the ground, "You have good aim...I'll give you that." * Cross "Course I do-" he hisses through a feral grin. OH GOOD! He did the distance work for him, now it's just a game of good old bar-fight floor wrangling. His vibe tool a bit more of a hit than he wanted in the distance stink, he held it for a bit longer than necessary to fell Yuki. He tries to roll on top of his opponent so he can start punching. Vibe had little to do with it right now. * Yuki` hasn't gotten into a fight like this in a long time. Though he wasn't the type to get into bar fights, like Cross did, he got into his fair share of scuffles with ornery squares and Mafioso trying to chase him out of his spaces. Instinctively, he tries to get a hold on any bared skin that Cross had exposed, even though right now that just left his hands and face. Deciding that going for Cross's face would work better, he'd try and blind him so that he didn't end up getting stuck with this drunk on top of him. * Cross is surprised at this point that neither he nor Yuki have landed any 'good' hits! The music keeps thumping and he feels silly not doing anything with that. The thought is silenced as his glasses are forced from his face "AHAHaah so you /do/ fight dirty - ahh, oh scheiss!" the cold is much nastier than he's used to, and it sears into his face no differently than if that hand had been boiling...Cross claws at Yuki's bare arm violently, lashing out with his vibe enough that where his nails hit, it draws blood. His vibe is busy trying to mask the injury but the damage is still being pressed into his eyes, he needs the pause in harm for his masking to catch up. * Yuki` growls as a new, fresh pain shoots up his arm, his vibe flaring slightly. "You haven't seen me really fight yet..." He releases his grip on Cross's face only to backhand him as hard as he could, hoping to at least stun him long enough to get some distance again. His vibe is trying its best to freeze the open scratches on his arm, even though it was hardly a serious injury. Hurt like a bitch, but it sure got his blood boiling in its own way. * Cross oh god that was all kinds of feelings right there. SURE it stuns him! More in surprise though, slaps were short-lived and his own vibe responded in kind. The damage to his eyes is enough that in masking it, he appears to be crying a searing hot brassy mess. He pants for a moment as he figures out Yuki is spacing them apart again. "Oh /gott/ no, come back here -" he grabs at the colourful part, even before working to retrieve his glasses - something catches, and he pulls harder until it comes free - just a handful of one of the sashes Yuki wears, but this could work. THIS WAS PROVING TO BE HUGELY EXCITING. Glasses these aren't my glasses PRIORITIES, CROSS. He finds them easily, black against faded grey that was the tiny park's gravel pathway. "Hehhh..." the tears don't stop. * Yuki` is actually surprised that he just did what he did. He barely even notices that Cross had managed to pull a few scarves off him, he's just in such a scramble to get back to his feet again. He tries to compose himself again, standing tall and attempting to catch his breath. Last thing he wanted was to wear himself out too quickly. Again. Now he really would be hesitant to get close to Cross, considering what he just did. "I'm not going to lie...I needed this.." he growls. * Cross still panting, and wiping at his face. It does nothing. The vibe's visible aspect didn't actually stain anything, though it felt warm on his face. "Good. Zhere may be hope fur me as a therapist yet." he jokes, working out a method of moving on the ice. It's not dance, but it has the pacing to it. "I'm gonna keep zhese..." he taunts, waving the cloth in hand. * Yuki` smirks, not even sure if Cross can see him yet or not. "You gonna wear 'em? Or just be a total creeper about it and let them remind you of me?" He's mostly teasing, but at the same time, he didn't want to let his guard down either. The temptation to keep the pressure on and attack again crossed his mind, but he still needed to catch his breath. At least his arm wasn't burning as badly and the pain in his knees had faded enough to stand comfortably again. * Cross still trying to keep closer. If he could get a running start he would just slide and tackle Yuki down again. So far, he'd taken most of the hits. Hmm... he steps further, off to the side, past where the ice is not covering yet. "Nahh; I'll probably just use it to soak up a nosebleed." he brings the cloth to his face and sniffs in hard all like hes gonna huff the colours out of it. He's circling around so he can get near Yuki from the other side. * Yuki` frowns slightly, his lip curling in utter distaste. As if he need another reason to think that Cross was a creep. Still, Cross was obviously still trying to get closer to him again, and he didn't want to have to fight his way off the ground again. "I'll knock you right on your ass again..." he warns, his arms tensing again. Perhaps he was getting a little cocky, but he was pleased with what he'd been able to get away with so far. * Cross "Uhhuh. Und maybe I'll actually fight back zhat time." he paces, shoulders squared, he was ready to start another short-lived fistfight any second now. He grins wide and flaps the sash about in his hand idly like some cat's tail flicking in excitement it's found something to toy with. "...How good's your vision?" he grins wider. He didn't have to give Yuki an eye injury just because he had one himself, but it was absolutely wonderful just how little it took to make the human eye register pain. He lets the question sink in first. * Yuki` 's left eye twitches just thinking about it. Maybe sticking his hands right in Cross's face wasn't a good idea. For a moment he could feel a bit of panic creep through him, realizing that no matter what he did to Cross, Cross could do right back. Still, this wasn't a serious fight was it? It wasn't like they discussed it beyond 'let's fight'. God, he was stupid. "Well enough..and I plan on keep it that way.." He starts to back away, though he starts to build a little momentum with his arms again in case he needs it. * Cross oh, his hands... OH. He grins so wide it's as if his face has cracked, adding to the impression of lunacy as amber still trailed from his eyes around the edges of his glasses. OH WOW LETS TEST THIS, he just had this great idea - he focuses on Yuki as his target, and mentally flicks a barrage of tiny pinpricks. These weren't as arresting as the previous 'attacks', but the sensation ought to throw him off his arm movements. Let's see if he can still aim that gust of cold now.... he strides closer, trying to maintain the pins and needles a little longer - it was something one could focus through if not distracted by combat, probably. * Yuki` visibly flinches when he first feels those tiny little pinpricks against his skin. That...wasn't at all what he expected. He grits his teeth, attempting to push through those annoying little pricks and keep his motions fluid. When he sees Cross getting a little too close for comfort he instinctively brings both arms in front of him, but the move was sloppy and the amount of snow and ice conjured wasn't any where near as intense as he wanted it to be. * Cross HAH YES. YES YES YES ESY WILLIAM CROSS YOU ARE A GENIUS HAHAHAHA - bolstered by his little jerkass move, he charges, sash in both hands, and tackles Yuki through the bitter snow. The ice cuts the skin on his face, fine nicks and cuts leaving only tiny beads of blood wondering where they'd arrived from. "Jaaah!" He is about to get /very/ awful indeed - he pulls the sash around Yuki's neck... * Cross ...sparing no thoughts for kindness on how tightly he wrings it. His hands get stung in the process, any contact with Yuki becoming dangerous. * Yuki` curses aloud as Cross collides with him and he finds himself on the ground a second time with the pilferred scarf tight around his neck. Again he tries to make a grab for whatever little bit of exposed skin he could get hold of, but he couldn't squirm around as much, lest he end up strangling himself. His vibe starts to flare again, despite the fact he couldn't move as much. It seemed to be acting defensively, though it's questionable how much control Yuki had over it. * Cross "Lessee how nasty your little snowflakes get vhen you can't breazhe, ja? Don't vorry, I von't let you die." his tone is breathy, thanks to the continued strain of maintaining this stranglehold through Yuki's thrashing. It's getting colder, and his face felt like continuous crying without getting any damper. The gold colours rim his vision as the air stings his throat and numbs his hands to the beginnings of pain. "Shtill vith me, bellydancer?" he knew how potentially dangerous this was. That's what he wanted to see. Only reason he hadn't moved his eye's injuries to somewhere less visually obstructive was because it looked so unsettling. He liked being unsettling in a fight. * Yuki` could only respond with a muffled choking noise as he's given up on trying to get a hold on Cross, and is trying to see if he can tear the scarf. He was starting to feel light-headed and dizzy, but despite that the frigid effect of his vibe's flaring was still just as intense. Come on, he was bigger than Cross, he should be able to shove him off, right? * Cross is going to lose his grip once his fingers go so numb he can't get them to function properly, but Yuki is looking a little blue for an Orange district regular. Fuck it. Time to let go. He gives Yuki a kick to send him away, and discovers his own coat's frozen o the pavement in his adversary's unrestrained panic. * Yuki` gasps in a deep breath, temporarily relieved, though it's cut short when he feels Cross kick him. He crawls just out of Cross's reach, needing to catch his breath before he goes after him again. Oh, he wasn't going to back down now, even though his limbs shook, and his voice rasped when he finally was able to speak again. "Y..you fight like a two bit thug..." he growls, ignoring the metalic taste in his mouth. * Cross tugs at his coat, turns to look up at Yuki through the snow, then furiously back to tugging like he can ignore the problem. "I /am/ a two-bit thug." * Yuki` isn't thinking straight or he would have enough sense to NOT do this, but as soon as he sees that Cross is stuck to the ground, he takes the opportunity to see if he can land another good punch before Cross could pry himself free. * Cross Isn't giving two shits. He figures Yuki's learned his lesson, as must people, when presented with suffocation, smarten the fuck up and run away. This one cracks his jaw. * Cross wishes he'd bothered with the clips to keep his glasses on his head, they go skittering across ice. He whips his glare around to stare Yuki in the eye. No easy feat when you can't see them. "You haff taught me somezhing valuable. You don't learn. And you don't know vhen you haff lost a fight." within literal arm's length, Cross drives the pain of his frost-damaged eyes into Yuki's head....Funny thing about his vibe, it wasn't about aiming like projectiles. If he knew where you were, he could connect. It'd been a while since moving anything from his eyes. Oh man, everything's gold. His mask is keeping up hiding the damage /and/ sending the hurt to Yuki. He literally can't see from his own vibe's interference. * Yuki` hasn't felt a pain like this before, it was so completely foreign to him that he couldn't even begin to describe it. He hopes no one he knew was near by, the pathetic whimpering and crying wouldn't be something he'd be able to live down easily. For once, he didn't even mentally scold himself as he usually did when he fucks up so royally, after all, this was pretty much exactly what he asked for. Leave it to Cross, he supposes, but he wasn't one for coherent thought right now. He just wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. * Cross can't keep it up for long, though he tries to force his point. He hadn't even made your eyes shrivel into your head like his ought to right now. His head buzzed. * Cross Stops as quickly as he starts and forces as much hurt as he can outward in case he's close to running low on vibe. * Cross has forgotten about his coat, staring at the soft-edged shape on the ground writhe. * Yuki` vibe flares a couple more times before its intensity dramatically fades. He was just too exhausted and in too much pain to do anything else. Once again he pushed it too far. The chance was there to walk away, and he didn't take it and now he couldn't even see where he was or where he needed to go. He curses under his breath, keeping his face covered with his hands, eyes squeezed shut as if that would help. * Cross isn't even sending pain anymore, he was surprised if Yuki was feeling much other than the adrenal aftershock. He fights with his coat some more, Yuki was in no danger of dying. * Yuki` 's eyes were watering, and if asked, he'd insist that it was the effects of Cross's vibe and nothin more. At least he won't be trying to take another pot shot of Cross while he was wrestling with his coat. He felt warm and he didn't like it, but it'd be a while before his vibe comes back this time. "Y..you're right you know..." he murmurs. * Cross To Yuki's ears, something crunching, and then a hefty thud. Cross gets back to his feet, coat tail stuck at an odd angle due to being frozen. "I'm not often wrong vhen I share judgements." he offers a hand, kneeling low. "Open your eyes, they're fine." * Yuki` blinks a couple of times until his vision clears a little and shakily reaches for Cross's hand, grateful for the hand up. "T..thank you..." Everything still hurt, even without the effects of Cross's vibe, he was going to be stiff for a while after this. * Cross heh, beat the shit out of someone and act like a creep, and get a thank you out of them. "Vendy, you. Now." * Cross was keeping this simple. He considers the vendy himself since his vibe is not that high at the moment, buuuut.... nnngh. * Yuki` nods tiredly, the last thing he needs is for Bit or for his brother to worry themselves if they saw him like this. "I..needed that..though..." * Cross hrmm. He had some plans for later today and he was going to need this injury, he'd forgotten about that. "I know. It vas fun." he remarks quietly. He had no regrets. He reserved those for things and people who were important to him. Yuki was an interesting man, but ... "Heh. You got me pretty good." * Yuki` gives Cross a half smile, seeming to be a little less shakey than before, "You still won though...sneaky bastard...I didn't think you'd get a hold of one of my scarves like that..." * Cross "Hehe, I didn't eizher. I'm not a trained fighter. But I know how to improvize, I've been getting in fights longh since before I could use my vibe to hurt people." he leads the way, and had anyone watched that fight, this act would be baffling. He was clearly the more harmed of the two, and here he was walking like they were old lunchroom acquaintances. * Cross "Moshtly; ...enh, you learn zhe disadvantage of vearing a tie in a hurry." haha * Yuki` "I..don't normally fight people..." he admits, though he's certain Cross would have known that already. "That was really creepy though when you were were smelling it though.." he adds with a very scolding tone. * Cross "PFFFF" he almost explodes laughing. "BHAHAHahahahahahahaah ohmeingott I vas just being an ass. I vas hoping I'd actually like, nosebleed on it und totally ruin your day. Shtupid nose, only ruins my own clothes." haha * Cross good times. * Yuki` laughs softly, though it's interrupted by coughing here and there, "You did a g..good job of it. You're welcome to keep it, I don't k..know how badly I want it back." * Cross LAUGHS and decides he needs a smoke. He fishes out his half-cigar from his pocket and lights it up, pointing it at the Dr. Vendy. "Haww, no. Vhatefer, if you say so. I guess zhat'll do as my winning prize." * Yuki` "Gonna show off to all your Mafia friends?" he teases, letting himself into the Dr, Vendy. "Tell 'em how you had to fight tooth and claw and how you narrowly escaped with your life?" * Cross "Pff." * Cross smokes and knocks some ash off. "No I'll totally cry into it vhen I discover I broke a nail fighting. ZHEN I'll tell my friends." * Cross "Heal yourself up." * Yuki` "Fine, fine." He's not sure how well he'd be heard in this thing, but whatever, "Probably better you not show that to anyone anyways, there's only two belly dancers on UG, and you'll either be praised or beaten up depending on which one they think you beat." Ugh, already that felt better. It was a good thing they had these or he'd have to hide out for a while until he healed. * Cross is appraising the value of keeping this. * Cross whilst practicing his discofox step - which was kind of hard to do without a dance partner, so he swaps back to a freestyle tap. Hmm. Yeah He'd rather do what he usually does and request a number off their contacts list to add to his own. * Cross decides no, he doesn't have any reason to keep this sash. He tucks it into the vitamin dispensary slot and scribbles up a note on some paper he keeps handy. "Gotta jet, good fight, ja? Tschuss." fuck it he's got drinking to do. And then check up on Frankie. Category:RP Category:Cross Category:Yuki